undead problem
by Kindred01
Summary: George sleeps with Mason after the whole Trip thing and ends up with a bigger problem.


**(I love dead like me but this... I have no idea)**

"You got be shitting me?" George said as she looked up at the doctor, the man in front of her scratched the back of his head "I can't be pregnant?" She told him as she stood up and off the bed and grabbed her coat

"Miss the test isn't wrong you are pregnant and blood test show you are 3 and half months pregnant." The silver haired doctor said as he watched the girl panic

"I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" She yelled, tears now burning her eyes …I'm dead…she thought as he pulled her coat on and then grabbed her bag and ran out of the doctor offices.

She stood outside in the street and screamed at the top of her lungs, passer by stopped to look at her as if she was crazy, a man in a sharp suit that was wearing a really bad wig walked passed her looking her up and down before the blonde reaper looked back at him "Fuck off!" She snapped before walked off to find her car. …how can I be pregnant I'm fucking dead… she told herself as she sniffed trying to wipe her eyes but more tears started to flow down her cheeks …oh god please don't let it be Trip…she thought as she kicked her car before she climbed in and started to drove off …shit Mason, shit –shit… "Shit." She groaned as she drove to Rubes.

Standing at the door of the leader of their little group she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The man was home much to her relief, he open the door and looked at the blonde girl "What's wrong Peanut?" He asked, she was comforted by her nick name even tho it drove her insane …just tell him…she thought

"I…I…I…"

"Does it has something to do with why you been sick?" he asked, she nodded as he let her in. George shifted in feeling her eyes burn again as she stood in his room standing awkwardly "George broke down as she felt Rube place a hand on her shoulders

"I'm pregnant and…and I don't know if it's Trip's or Mason's." She said …tramp… she thought. She only ended up sleeping with Mason because he comforted her when she got out of cells.

…..Flash Back…..

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes as Dolores drops her off at her home. Mason stood on the door step fiddling with George's car keys…he must have brought my car back…she thought soft as she waved Dolores good bye she walked up to the Brit "You alright?" He asked her

"No." She told him "Daisy is seeing that Ray guy…"

"I'm not here to see Daisy I here to see you. You haven't been acting you self and I'm worried." He said, if she didn't feel so heart broken and a little bit hollow she would have pinched his cheeks and called him cute but all she wanted was to get drunk again and the go to bed and pass out under her blanket and curl up.

"Want to get drunk?" She asked him as she open the front door

"If you promise not brake any more windows." He handed her car keys back

"I'm to try to break any more windows. I just wanted to drink with my mason."

They started drinking together the TV was on playing some old black and white movie, Mason was sat on the floor and looked up at her bottle in his hand "Your gonna tell my why you been acting like there is a bee in nickers?" He asked her, the blonde girl took the bottle off him and took three long big mouthfuls before looking back at her friend

"I slept with Trip."

"Really? Finely popped your cherry?" He grinned at her, she frowned at him before she downed the rest of the bottle

"He screwed me and ran." Mason's eyes widen and then he knelt up to look eye to eye

"He just left you?" He whispered while his hands warped around the bottle and pulled it away from her "George I so sorry, you should have that happen to you." He tells her and she smells at him. It was a bad idea from the start as it formed in her head but she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

It should have ended at that but no the next day she woke up in Mason's skinny pale arms and freaked out and he wasn't much better. He screamed sounded like a cat that that his tail caught in door, he flew out bed and landed on the floor with a thack. George had a blanket around herself and looked at the man on her floor "I'm not drinking again." She whimpered "God wh…why did… Mason!" She yelled at him

"Don't yell at me my head hurt." He said

"Your head! We just… and tell me your wear a…" She couldn't get the words out but Mason looked up at her understanding

"You won't get pregnant your dead." he tells her…oh thanks for the reminder…

After they showered separately Mason turned up into the kitchen where he found George slide a cup of coffee to him "Okay I… I see you like a little sister George my sweet smart mouth sister and what we did last night was a bad idea we shouldn't have because you were hurt and we were drunk." He said. George looked everywhere but at him for a moment but the words like sister made her smile and she looked at him

"I see you like that as well." Mason looked at her oddly after he sip his coffee

"What as a sister?" He asked, she smirked a little as she looked down at her coffee

"No as a brother a screwed up brother and we had a little too much fun last night and from what I remember you were better than Trip." She blushed…I can't believe I said that…

….End of Flash back….

Rube looked at her with his dark eyes as he scratched the side of his head with one finger before he walked over to her and guided her to the sofa "It will be Mason's." He tells her, George looked at her with a frown

"B…But how? I'm dead I thought none of that would work?" She cried as the man who become a father figure warped his arms around her shoulder and let her curl against him

"He's a reaper to and you can have families with other reapers." He tells her as he rubs her arms as she cried more

"It's was a mistake I just…we were drinking and I was upset with this guy Trip and Mason was being really sweet and his goofy British charm…"

"Shhh its okay have you spoke to Mason?"

"No." She whispered

"We should talk to him." He whispered back to her. George shook her head and buried face into his shoulder

"Not yet."


End file.
